For dans og drømmer
by Ivorosy
Summary: Estoico el Vasto tiene problemas para confesarle su amor a Valka. No sabe ni encuentra el modo de hacerlo. — Bocón, mi amigo, necesito de tu ayuda, desesperadamente. Necesito hacer una canción — Bocón izó ambas cejas—Mi amigo, yo sólo hago espadas y hachas…Pero viendo tu tan lamentable situación y que me provocas cierta lástima, ¡Pues venga, a hacer una canción!


_**Aclaraciones: **__Queda claro que no soy dueña ni creadora de los personajes, tampoco soy creadora del mundo donde se desarrolla. Pero ah, tengan por seguro que el escrito sí es completa y absolutamente mío (exceptuando la canción de Estoico y Valka que sólo traduje del inglés al español). _

_**Advertencias: **__No sé si haya algo por lo cual advertir. Quizá que haya OoC y bueno, queda claro que es un Estoico y Valka cien por ciento y qué es cómo me gustaría imaginar fue la creación de tan hermosa canción y melodía que se muestra en la película de How to train your dragon 2. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**F**o**r d**an**s **o**g **dr**ø**m**m**e**r**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Por Ivorosy_

_._

_._

_._

No sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo decirlo. Estoico el Vasto estaba más que extraño. No, extraño no; confundido y desesperado, sería lo más correcto decir. Era la primera vez, la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba ésa clase de sentir, un sentir singular, cálido, reconfortante, abrazador y siendo a la vez igualmente atormentador y deprimente. Todo por una doncella, y no una cualquiera. Valka era, (es) su nombre. Soltó un suspiro; apasionado, sosegado de solamente pensar en tan bellos vocablos. Inclusive, a su parecer, era el nombre que llevaba casi las mismas letras y resonancia que _valkiria_. Pensó, que aquellas bellas doncellas, servidoras del gran padre Odín, no serían tan distintas a la hermosa y joven dama que su corazón robó. Y lo peor, es que ella misma no sabía que era culpable de aquel crimen. No, ella no lo sabía. Estoico cerró los ojos con pesar.

¿Cómo era posible, —se lamentó — que alguien como él, un guerrero de nacimiento innato; cuya fortaleza y valentía en batalla eran de orgullo y admiración, quien no se detenía a pensarlo una segunda vez a la hora de atacar a las grandes bestias escupe fuego, a los solemnes dragones, le diera tanto, pero tanto miedo decirle su sentir a aquella mujer?

Y ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse cuando, en qué momento exacto, preciso, fue que cayó total y completamente rendido ante ése sentimiento. Amor, dicho sea su nombre. Probablemente no fue un suceso exacto, sino el conjunto de muchos, los cuales le hicieron posar sus ojos en ella, y aquel último, en aquella tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y tibios rayos dorados se esparcían, por última vez hasta el día siguiente, en verdes pastos de la isla, donde ella estaba sentada, observando al gran astro ocultarse y lo miró, y lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella. Sí, allí fue el momento en que decidió que sería la dama con la cual quería compartir su vida.

Valka siempre fue amable. Mujer con grandes fortalezas. Quizá no necesariamente físicas ni de carácter; pues era de cuerpo menudo y delicado, pero ágil, flexible y dinámico, como las plumas; comparó Estoico reflexivo una vez que la vio en entrenamiento. Y a pesar de tener la sangre nórdica correr por sus venas, ser de descendencia guerrera, era alguien muy sensible; pues era fácil hacerla caer en cualquier emoción, era expresiva y adoraba ver más allá de una vana y superflua apariencia, (ahora mismo lo hacía, ella veía algo más que un simple atardecer ¿En qué estaría pensando ahora mismo? Eso Estoico lo desconocía).

— ¿Qué crees que haya más allá de la Isla? — Irónicamente, Valka le respondió su cuestión con otra cuestión—, ¿alguna vez te lo has preguntado?

No, la verdad jamás se lo había planteado. Él no era como ella, ver más allá de las cosas. Él sólo estaba y vivía en la que sería la futura isla donde dirigiría y todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano. Pero, siendo algo tan repentino, respondió con lo primero cruzó su cabeza y sería lo más obvio —: Más tierras, dragones y enemigos, seguramente.

Valka rió y Estoico contempló. Sencillamente era lo que más disfrutaba. Sus contagiosas y grandes sonrisas. Aquellas que de sólo verlas, la naciente y suplicante necesidad de imitar el gesto eran inevitables. Pero se abstuvo y en vez de eso bajo la mirada, apenado por pensar que la muchacha se burlaba de él.

— Sí, eso es seguro— apoyó y afirmó la joven mujer—. Qué preguntas tontas hago. Perdona si me rio por todo, debes pensar que tendré algún problema o que soy tonta…

Estoico sonrió y le giró a ver, encontrándose con sus verdes y claros ojos. Desvió de inmediato, algo torpe, pues no podía mantener la mirada tanto tiempo si de ella se trataba. Algo tonto, porque podría aguantar dos lunas seguidas luchando y peleando con enormes reptiles, pero no podía sostener un vano contacto visual.

— No, para nada, todo lo contrario.

Luego ambos volvieron a contemplar al sol ya casi y por completo desaparecido. Valka suspiró.

— ¿Podría hacerte una confesión y me prometes no molestarte? — soltó de la nada. Estoico asintió, lentamente y algo extrañado—… Al principio me dabas miedo.

El joven hombre arrugó el entrecejo y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, más confundido aún. Y replicó con lo que sería lo más evidente a preguntar.

— ¿Miedo, yo? ¿Por qué?

Valka sonrió apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza, nerviosamente.

— Bueno, siempre ibas con el ceño fruncido por aquí y por allá, blandiendo tu espada, alzando tu hacha. Creí serías alguien bruto y sin sentimientos. Me alegro poder darme cuenta que estaba en un error. — Rió, recordando alguna vieja memoria—. Y todo porque ése día de entrenamiento saliste quemado de tu mano derecha y me armé de valor para acercarme a ti y tratarte la herida. Hasta los grandes guerreros sienten dolor, ¿eh?

Estoico recordaba vívidamente aquel incidente, que más que incidente, ahora se alegraba de haberse chamuscado dicha mano, de no ser por ello, no la habría notado; a una joven, algo insegura, afable y un poquito torpe en su vendar Valka…O quizá sí, quién sabe.

— Eso y más— contestó finalmente. Ahora fue turno de Valka de quedar confusa, pero antes de que ella digiera nada, Estoico dirigió su atención a la bolsa que la joven cargaba y que por ella se veía el lomo de un libro — ¿Qué es eso?

Valka guió su vista igualmente a su bolsa y sacó el libro de guinda oscuro y vieja portada maltratada.

— Oh, ¿esto? Es sólo un viejo libro de canciones y poesías. Era de mi padre.

— ¿Te gusta la poesía?

— Sí, bastante, la verdad. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, muchos del pueblo no comparten este pasatiempo y podría ser tachada como rara— bromeó alzando un dedo como advertencia. Y Estoico rió con ella.

— Creo que es un bello pasatiempo—dijo el hombre—, a pesar de que no lo considere mucho y no sea muy bueno con la prosa. Pero me gustan las canciones, en especial la que hablan de los dioses y viejas leyendas heroicas. Thor contra la serpiente Midgard*, por ejemplo.

Valka sonrió y asintió emocionada.

— A mí también me gustan de ésa clase…—dudó un poco y agregó con la misma alusión—. Bueno, de todo tipo, para ser precisa.

—Ya veo—dijo sosegado, mirando el perfil de Valka.

El sol ya no estaba. En su lugar, aparecían estrellas, diminutas y brillantes, como preciosos diamantes, y la luna estaba en su cuarto menguante.

— ¿Crees que esta noche vengan? —Valka preguntó.

— ¿Los dragones?

—Sí.

—Puede ser. Habrá que estar preparados—se levantó y sacudió las manos. Había olvidado por completo a las bestias que en cualquier momento podrían ir a atacar, tendría que ser aquello su principal preocupación. De nueva cuenta tomó una posición más seria y recordó cuáles eran sus responsabilidades. Ya se andaba encaminando cuando notó que ella no lo seguía, se dio media vuelta — ¿No vienes?

Y allí estaba Valka, de espaldas, de pie, contemplando el negro mar; la briza ondeaba sus largos y castaños cabellos, inclusive los trenzados se llegaron a mover. Tornó levemente la cara y Estoico admiró su pálida piel en la oscuridad. Sus brillantes ojos que reflejaban algo que el desconoció. ¿Duda? ¿Inquietud? No lo supo esclarecer.

— Sabes, sobre los dragones—mencionó Valka—, yo tengo la loca teoría de que…

Pero la alarma sonó y la joven dama ya no pudo terminar su oración, y Estoico ya no la pudo hacerla terminar, pues corrió hacia dónde el deber le llamaba. Pero ésa imagen de Valka, nunca la olvidó. Y fue allí donde definitivamente supo que ella tendría que ser su esposa.

**O0O0O**

Y ahora, el problema era, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Pensaba Estoico el Vasto, recostado en su cama, cansado después de una larga noche combatiendo dragones.

Ella era especial, en verdad lo era. Y se veía así mismo incapaz de solamente llegar y decirle algo como: "Valka, sé mi esposa". No, ella era alguien que merecía algo más. Lo sabía.

"_Poesía, canciones"_

Aquellas palabras le vinieron a la mente de repente. Valka las adora, ¿qué mejor forma de confesarse siendo sino recitándole o cantándole?

Sólo que, había otro problema…él era pésimo en el área. Y entonces, recordó a Bocón; un buen amigo de toda la vida, cuyo tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo, "Bork el Temerario", era autor del primer Manual de Dragones. Y, manual era igual al libro, y sí alguien sabía (más que él al menos) sobre leyendas, canciones y libros, ése era Bocón. Así que, cuando amaneció, el joven Vikingo fue muy temprano a la herrería donde halló a su amigo martillando el acero al rojo vivo sobre un gran yunque.

— ¡Estoico, amigo! Que sorpresa verte tan temprano por aquí, ¿A qué se debe la visita?

Estoico no era un hombre de rodeos, por lo que fue directo al punto.

— Bocón, mi amigo, necesito de tu ayuda, desesperadamente. Necesito hacer una canción.

Bocón dejó caer su pesado y enorme martillo. Izó las cejas, más que confundido y anonado.

— Dime, ¿Por qué tan de repente te dio por escribir una canción?

— Es por una mujer. Quiero confesarle mis sentimientos y he decidido hacerlo por medio de una canción—aclaró vehemente. Bocón echó a reír y no de burla sino de júbilo.

—Ah, una doncella, ahora todo tiene sentido—exclamó guiñándole un ojo, picarón. Añadió con el mismo tono—: ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Quién es entonces la afortunada?

—Valka.

— ¿Valka?—repitió estupefacto. Y con la misma seguridad y quizá un poco ofendido por la sorpresa no tan grata de su amigo le replicó:

—Sí, ella, ¿qué tiene?

—Nada, en absoluto—esclareció de buena gana. Explicó su punto mejor antes de que que Estoico le terminara arrojando por algún acantilado de la Isla—, Valka es una hermosa mujer…Es sólo que, ¿cómo decirlo? Ella y tú son tan diferentes en muchos sentidos que me cae de sorpresa que sea ella a la cual le pusiste el ojo encima.

—Pues ella es—volvió a afirmar. Echó un penoso suspiro—. Ella es la que me quita el sueño por las noches, la que hace que no le pueda mantenerle la mirada, aquella cuya sonrisa atesoro más que cualquier sable, espada o hacha, inclusive todo el oro de toda Asgard*. Y…Y, ¡Por Odín! No sé cómo decirle esto, por eso necesito ésa canción, necesito de tu ayuda.

Bocón contempló un momento a su desesperado amigo y luego dio una profunda y resignada exhalación. Se acercó a él y le propinó unas fuertes palmadas de consuelo en la espalda.

—Mi amigo, yo sólo hago espadas y hachas…Pero viendo tu tan lamentable situación y que me provocas cierta lástima, ¡Pues venga, a hacer una canción!

Y así, inició el arduo y nada sencillo viaje de hacer una bella composición. Tuvieron que hacerse tiempo libre para poder ir dando avance al verso. Al principio fue difícil escribir nada, pues Estoico sufría bloqueos mentales, y era cuando Bocón aparecía.

—Bien, ¿Qué dices qué harías por ella?—Le preguntaba, más como retándolo, pues mantenía posé autoritaria.

—Lo que sea.

—No, tienes que ser más específico—ordenó—. Ya sé, tú amas navegar, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

— ¿Serías capaz de navegar y nadar sobre salvajes mares por ella?

—Sin duda—garantizó sin titubear. Bocón sonrió y mostró las manos, encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo "¿Ves?"

—Bien, allí tienes el primer verso.

Estoico anotó con pluma y papel.

— ¿Qué más Estoico, qué más?

—No tendría miedo a ahogarme, si es por ella, y estaría más que encantado de cabalgar las olas de la vida si ella me correspondiera.

—Y lo hará con las maravillosas cosas que dices, ¡Válgame! Hasta la misma Freya* quedaría asombrada con las palabras que sueltas.

Estoico sonrió orgulloso y continuó en su labor, con su buen amigo dándole apoyo, consejos, correcciones y motivación de cuando en cuando.

**O0O0O**

Valka estaba preocupada. Y ésa preocupación tenía nombre: Estoico. Últimamente lo veía raro, se escabullía constantemente, y en más de una ocasión evitó cruzar su camino con el suyo. Creía haberlo hecho enojar por algo que hubiera dicho o hecho y la verdad, tenía inquietud atormentándole por ello. No era lo suficientemente valiente para ir directamente a él y preguntarle, pues temía que la respuesta fuera desagradable.

¿Y por qué le interesaba tanto lo que Estoico el Vasto pensará de ella? Ah, probablemente porque estaba enamorada de él y aún en su inconsciencia lo desconocía. Si bien, era cierto que desde el principio Estoico le producía cierto miedo por semejantes fachas y poderío, una vez tratando con él, pudo ver un alma noble, amable y valerosa. Ahora comprendía porque todas las jóvenes querían a Estoico el Vasto como esposo (independientemente además de ser el heredero del Jefe de Berk).

Su curiosidad pudo más que su temor (no era de extrañar, siempre fue alguien con una curiosidad inmensa), así que una tarde, cuando Estoico volvía a desaparecer y actuar "raro", la joven mujer le siguió, cuidadosa de no ser vista ni advertida y llegó a parar hasta la casa de Bocón el Rudo. Por suerte, había una ventana abierta, en donde Valka se ocultó por debajo de ella y escuchó la conversación de ambos hombres.

—Vamos, Estoico—decía y alentaba Bocón—. Hemos avanzado bastante, aun es temprano para tirar la toalla.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—replicaba un cansado Estoico—Pero sencillamente ya no se me ocurre nada y aún está incompleto…

—Piensa en tu amada, ¿qué dirá ante una canción incompleta?

A Valka le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se sintió de repente deprimida, decaída y con un corazón que escuchó romperse dentro de su pecho. Claro, ahora lo comprendía todo, Estoico se había enamorado de alguna mujer, por eso tan rara actitud. Posiblemente por eso la evitaba, porque había encontrado a otra y no quería darle la idea equivocada a ella. La joven, desilusionada y afligida, iba a retirarse del lugar y dejar que Estoico terminará lo que tuviera que terminar. Hasta que escuchó su nombre y el miedo de ser descubierta le abrumó; pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Lo que pasó, fue que Estoico la había nombrado, pero él no era consciente de que la aludida estaba afuera, debajo de la ventana, oyendo. Valka, una vez sabiendo esto, se quedó otro momento para oír; y vaya sorpresa y gozo se llevó por haberlo hecho.

—Valka, ¡No sé que más escribirte! ¡Dioses, ilumínenme!

—Venga, venga, tranquilo…Ya sé, ¿Y sí mejor le pones de una vez la melodía? Quizá con la melodía ayude a que el resto de las palabras fluyan.

—Melodía—bufó incrédulo—, por los Aesir*, si no puedo con la letra, menos aún con una melodía.

—Vamos, al menos inténtalo.

Estoico cerró los ojos y se concentró. Primero no veía nada dentro de su mente, todo oscuro; luego, con cuidado dibujó el rostro de Valka; cada facción, hasta el más mínimo detalle, inclusive ésa alegre sonrisa. Después, recordó aquel día que miraron el sol ocultarse. El sonido del mar, la briza meciendo la hierba bajo sus dedos, la fuerte pero gentil voz de Valka, el sonido de las gaviotas, de las aves y el mismo silbido del viento…Silbido, Estoico comenzó a silbar y más tarde a cantar:

_Nadaré y navegaré sobre salvajes mares,_

_Sin miedo a ahogarme,_

_Y encantado de cabalgar las olas de la vida…_

_Si tú te casaras conmigo. _

_Ni el abrasador sol, ni el crispante frío me detendrán en mi viaje._

_Si tú me prometieras tu corazón y tu amor… _

Pero ya no pudo decir más, de nueva cuenta se había estancado y por más que intentó y pensó no pudo cantar nada más.

— ¡Ah, olvídalo!—Chistó enfurecido— No puedo hacerlo, por Thor que es más fácil asesinar un _Furia nocturna_ que hacer una condenada canción…

Bocón negó exhausto y otra vez dio palmadas en el hombro de Estoico.

—Vale, será mejor tomar un descanso y continuar mañana.

—Estoy de acuerdo—apoyó el hombre con el mismo semblante manso.

Valka tuvo que huir rápidamente antes de que Estoico saliera por la puerta y la sorprendiera espiando. Así que como vino se fue, sigilosa y rápidamente.

Una vez en la comodidad de su hogar, Valka se dejó llevar por el regocijo que su corazón sentía. ¿Quién iba a creer que Estoico el Vasto estuviera enamorado de ella?…Ni ella misma se lo podía creer todavía. Definitivamente aquel hombre la había conmovido de una y mil maneras y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Aún recordaba los versos, la melodía de la canción y no paro de sonar dentro de su cabeza por al menos un rato. En ése tiempo llegó a tomar una decisión. Cogió pluma y papel y empezó a escribir.

Al día siguiente, la rutina fue la misma; persiguió a Estoico y aguardó debajo de la ventana, buscando el momento oportuno, ¿para qué? Eso sólo ella lo sabía.

—Y bien, ¿algo nuevo para agregar a la canción?—inquirió Bocón a su fortachón amigo.

—La verdad, no…—declaró, un poco molesto—.Nada me parece bueno ni me convence. Después de la palabra amor me quedo en blanco.

—Bueno, al menos ya tenemos melodía—ánimo Bocón queriendo ser optimista—. Venga, desde el principio, otra vez hasta que te salga algo.

—Bien, de otra no me queda.

Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y entonces una flauta empezó a sonar. Estoico abrió los ojos y descubrió era su amigo. Éste paró de tocar el instrumento, sonrió y le levantó un pulgar, alentándolo. Estoico sonrió y rió, negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Bocón, ¿dónde habría conseguido aquella flauta? no se sabía. Bueno, una flauta posiblemente diera un mejor ambiente. De nueva cuenta Estoico tomó aire y Bocón continuó con la melodía.

_Nadaré y navegaré sobre salvajes mares,_

_Sin miedo a ahogarme,_

_Y encantado de cabalgar las olas de la vida…_

_Si tú te casaras conmigo. _

_Ni el abrasador sol, ni el crispante frío me detendrán en mi viaje._

_Si tú me prometieras tu corazón y…_

Y, antes siquiera de continuar con el resto, se escuchó una voz femenina; fuera de la ventana. Era Valka que se había puesto de pie y con cuidado entraba por la misma mientras que al tiempo igualmente cantaba:

_Y amarme por la eternidad. _

_Querido mío, mi querido amor,_

_Tus grandiosas palabras me asombran._

_Pero no tengo necesidad de grandiosas hazañas_

_Cuando siento tus brazos rodearme. _

Valka ya estaba frente a frente con Estoico, y tanto él como Bocón se quedaron sin habla, sumamente asombrados por la inesperada aparición de la mujer. Hubo una racha de silencio, pero en ese tiempo ambos se miraron fijamente el uno con el otro. Valka sonrió tímidamente, algo insegura por lo que Estoico respondería. Pero él, él había tenido una especie de paro cardíaco. Pero, una vez viendo la dulce sonrisa de Valka, se relajó y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, las palabras fluyeron como cascada. Tomó las pequeñas y delgadas manos de ella con las suyas y empezó a cantar nuevamente y Bocón, bueno, el solamente se delimitaba a continuar tocando la flauta realmente fascinado y conmovido por la escena que presenciaba.

_Pero me gustaría traerte con anillos de oro_

_E incluso cantarte poesía,_

_Y te protegería de todo daño _

_Si sólo te quedaras a mí lado. _

Valka rio y al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza. Apretó el agarre de Estoico y al ritmo de la melodía comenzó a danzar con él.

_No tengo necesidad de anillos de oro,_

_No me preocupa tu poesía_

_Tan sólo quiero tu mano para sostener_

Estoico agregó, acercando juguetón su rostro con el de ella:

_Solamente te quiero cerca de mí_

Y a pesar de ser tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, en ése momento, en ése preciso instante, sus mentes y cuerpos se coordinaron; algo realmente maravilloso y fascínate para dos personas. Los dos cantaban y completaban la frase del otro.

_Para amarte, _

Dijo Estoico.

_Para besarte,_

Dijo Valka.

_Para sostenerte dulcemente_

Estoico dijo, para después rodear la cintura de Valka entre sus brazos y pegar brevemente su frente con la de ella.

_Para bailar y soñar_

_A través de todos los lazos y placeres de la vida._

_Conservaré tu amor a mí lado. _

Dijeron ambos.

_Nadaré y navegaré sobre salvajes mares,_

_Sin miedo a ahogarme,_

_Y encantado de cabalgar las olas de la vida…_

_¡Si tú te casaras conmigo!_

Terminaron hechos carcajadas y Bocón seguía tocando la flauta con fervor, tan energético como acostumbraba a ser. Estoico y Valka se volvieron a perder en la mirada del otro, y así sin pleno aviso, Estoico el Vasto tomó con gentiliza la barbilla de la mujer y aproximó sus labios con los suyos, para unirlos en un amable y suave beso, donde ambos se dejaron inundar con los sentimientos del otro.

Y después de aquello, quedaba más que claro que el resto, era solamente historia.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**For dans og drømmer*: **Noruego, que significa "For the dancing and dreaming" en inglés y "Para bailar y soñar" en español. Decidí poner el título en noruego ya que es uno de los idiomas que desciende del "Norrés" (Idioma original de los Vikingos) junto con el danés y el escocés.

**Thor contra la serpiente Midgard*: V**ieja leyenda nórdica. Pueden buscarla en Google xD.

**Asgard*: **Bueno, creo que todos sabrán que es el lugar/mundo donde vivían los dioses nórdicos. Pero de todos modos por si alguien no sabía, ya lo sabe.

**Freya*: **Es una de las diosas mayores en la mitología nórdica y germánica, de la cual se preservaron numerosos relatos que la involucran o la describen. es descrita como la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad.

**Aesir*: **son los principales dioses del panteón nórdico. Están emparentados con Odín y habitan en el Asgard, son mencionados bajo el término genérico guðin «dios». El término femenino es Ásynjur.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hace tiempo tenías ganas de escribir un Estoico y Valka. Y luego de estar viendo recientemente la serie de "Vikingos" me decidí a escribirlo sí o sí. Espero les gustara, tanto como a mí me encanto redactarlo. Es mi primer fic en éste fandom, y quizá el último (pero quién sabe, nunca se sabe xD).

Y bueno, no sean mala onda y si pueden y quieren pueden regalarme un review. Acepto de buena fe críticas, observaciones y correcciones (claro, siempre y cuando sean con respeto). Sin más, besos húmedos y abrazos de oso, Ivorosy.

P.D: Sí estás en el fandom de "How to train your dragon" y eres fan del Astrid y Hippo, entonces visita nuestra página (Risu-chan xd & Ivorosy) en Facebook (el link está en mi perfil) allí podrás saber de las buenas nuevas xDDD.


End file.
